


Moominvalley Love Story

by MatrixDream



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: (This is for my partner so I did my best), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Flowers, M/M, just a couple of guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: They're soulmates and they're honestly not surprised.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Moominvalley Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my wonderful and amazing and beautiful partner whomst I love very much and would love to hold hands with in a flower field <3 <3 <3

Spring was the perfect season; the snow would finally melt, new animals began to emerge, the forest came back to life, and it was the perfect opportunity for Snufkin to return. He loved the Spring, the way the breeze carried the scent of fresh flowers from the field he found himself standing in. A vast expansion of colours laid out before and around him. 

Bending down, he carefully picked a pretty, pink flower, giving it a brief sniff before placing it in his basket which had quickly accumulated a collection of flora. As beautiful as it all was, he wasn't exactly sure why he needed the flowers, but something in his gut told him to get them, so he did. Humming quietly to himself, he picked until he was satisfied. 

"Snufkin!" He heard his name in the distance. "Snufkin!!" Turning, he squinted to see Moomin running excitedly towards him before leaping into his arms. "I missed you, Snufkin!"

"I missed you too, Moomin!" He laughed, hugging back as they spun around. 

Once his feet were back on the ground, Moomin began jumping up and down. "Guess what!" 

"What?" Snufkin smiled encouragingly. 

"I finally got my soulmate mark!" Moomin cheered, bouncing around before settling enough to show it off. "Look at it!" Once he had stilled enough for them both to get a good look at it, they both went silent.

"That looks like my hat." Snufkin pointed out. 

"I thought so too!" Moomin agreed, comparing the mark and the hat. 

"You know, I think mine makes more sense now. At first I thought it was a torch, but looking at it again, well I have to say it looks a mighty lot like your tail, Moomin." Snufkin looked at his soulmate mark again. He was relieved to confirm they were soulmates, he did love the aforementioned creature a great deal. "It looks like we're soulmates, imagine that." 

"I'm so happy!" Moomin clapped, hugging his soulmate extra tight. "Are you happy, Snufkin?"

"I'm always happy with you!" Snufkin returned the embrace equally as enthusiastically. "I suppose that means these are for you." He offered up the basket of flowers he had just been picking.

"They're beautiful, thank you!" Moomin happily accepted the gift. "Oh no! I don't have anything for you!"

"That's okay, Moomin, spending time with you is enough of a gift." 

A bashful blush spread across his cheeks and he covered his face, giggling. "I'll think of something later. But let's go eat breakfast and tell Moominmamma and Moominpappa!" Taking a hold of his boyfriend's hand, they ran through the field of flowers, hand in hand, all the way to Moominhouse. 


End file.
